Vehicle door storage space is typically formed using two plastic panels: a cover panel and a closeout panel. The cover panel is visible to a vehicle occupant. Cover panel design is generally consistent with the vehicle styling theme. The closeout panel has a portion behind the cover panel which is not visible to occupants. This portion and the cover panel often form a storage space. A side impact pelvis bolster is also often packaged in the same area. Current designs do not provide optimal pelvis bolster configurations while minimizing limitations on available storage space.